Between white and black
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Urahara's experiment goes wrong and Ichigo Kurosaki is stuck living with his inner hollow and Tensa Zangestsu. Urahara is nowhere to be seen and all three boy's are somehow powerless, leaving Kon and the others a dreadful need to protect them when a new enemy arrives... some gore since it's bleach.
1. Rainy days

_**Authors note: Thank you for the review, I had made some corrections and changes so to the chapter for your convenience. If there is any other additional spelling or problems please tell me so in the review. Rated PG 13 for language, mild adult activity, slight sensuality and violence however it's very brief and very mild besides the violence and language. **_

* * *

"I hate Rainy day's..." Ichigo muttered to no one in particular as he laid back in his bed looking rather bored; the sky was dark and the rain was pouring on without end making the ginger head sigh out loud.

"What's your problem, hm?" asked Kon as he quickly got onto the bed and took a good look up and down the boy. "hm...Irritated?" he asked inspecting the red head from head to toe. "Seeming tense... trouble sleeping..." he went on and on causing Ichigo to give him a dirty look.

_'D'at shit is right ya know king...'_ said an watery voice in the back of Ichigo's head_. 'Maybe ya might wanna cool down a bit b'for I come out by accident...' _the voice threatened_._

Kon not hearing the dark voice completely ignored the teens look as he continued. "Mood swings...Constipation..." he went on and caused a nerve to suddenly twitch at the side of the boy's temple making himself look rather irritated.

_'Constipation, ha! now d'at's a good one.' _the voice continued alongside the doll.

"I bet you backaches and your tit's are sore, You must be experiencing PMS!" he finally came to a conclusion as he gave a triumphant thumbs up. Within mere seconds, the teens foot was up in the air and into the dolls face slamming the doll in slow motion as it went through the air and leaving traces of drool fly like rivers of tears before time resumed and the doll hit the floor.

The sounds of maniac laughing filled the back of the teens mind giving the ginger a head ache as the hollow laughed and laughed. _'My-my king, why didn't ya tell me... I would have been a bit patient with ya..." _the hollow continued and then laughed some more like a mad man.

"Why me..." the doll muttered as the teen sat up in bed and stomped on the doll.

"This is getting old..." he mumbled before grabbing the doll by the head and wishing he could do the same to his hollow. "The hell do you always have to say something embarrassing to set me off!" he screamed causing the doll to continue.

"Mood swings, mood swings, mood swings!" Kon kept saying on going causing his inner hollow to join in the sweet game of torment.

_' Careful king ya might end up getting your period too soon!' _he laughed causing Ichigo to go a deep red matching his hair.

Feeling his irritation take the best of him, Ichigo began to stretch the dolls head and then squish as he growled underneath his breath. The doll began to struggle as he continued to repeat itself until finally it randomly stopped as a little brunet stuck her head through the door.

"Is everything alright, Ichi-nee?" she asked sweetly as Ichigo paused.

This was entirely an embarrassing situation as he had no one in the room and he was yelling at a doll like a mad man. "Uh... yeah, everything is great..." he said slightly giggling to hide his embarrassment as the young girl tilted her head in confusion.

"...Sucker..." whispered Kon for only Ichigo to hear.

The teen quickly slammed the doll with one hand into the pillow as he pretended to be excited for something that didn't exist. "I was just practicing for a school play." he explained as the doll squeaked in contact to the pillow. The young girl giggled happily towards the news.

_'Nice save...not, was d'at the best ya could a came up wit?'_

"I see, alright good luck then. Dads taking me and Karin shopping, if your not too busy you should come with us." she said causing the teen to go a bit sour, not that he hated taking the girls out; it was his own father's stupidity that he didn't want to deal with.

"No-no, you two go on ahead... I'll probably just slow you all down..." Ichigo said as he waved his hand up and down expressing that he was fine with it.

"Aw ok, your probably too busy practicing... who are you trying to be anyway?" she asked causing Ichigo to slightly jump.

_'Now ya really have ta wing it... d'at for being a dumb bitc-...' _the inner hollow was about to finish when Ichigo cut him off.

"Well... uh, it's a surprise..." he said not really thinking the whole thing through. Yuzu looked at him for a brief moment and then giggled.

"Oh yay, I love surprises. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she said running down the stairs screaming something about Ichigo having a secret about who he was going to be in the school play.

As the door closed, Ichigo sighed. "That was too close for comfort..." he said as he then looked out the window to see the car pull out. Thunder crashed and brought the ginger's attention back towards the rain; it reminded him of how much he hated the rain.

_'And now it's boring again... why not turn into a soul reaper so d'at we can kill some hollows huh?' _requested the hollow and yet received no answer.

Cupping his chin and staring out the window, Kon suddenly stood up on top of his desk making squeaking sounds as he walked. "So what is this?" the doll asked as he finally made it towards a dark colored small box. Ichigo didn't turn, knowing full well of what he was asking about.

"Like I'd know...Sandal-hat gave it to me... he said to use it when I need it."

Ichigo's inner hollow however seemed a bit quite about the matter, something about the box was a bit strange; it emitted some kind of spiritual pressure which sent chills down his spine. The teen seemed completely unfazed as he spoke showing no interest nor curiosity in the box. Getting lost in thought as the rain poured, the lion like doll opened the box to reveal a strange black choker. A priceless smile slowly began to form on the doll before it finally began to roar out in laughter at what he saw.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as the sounds of laughter snapped him from his daydream, looking back he was about to snap at the doll when his eyes widened at the choker. "What the hell is that!" he screamed in shock, his face was slightly blue and yet his expression seemed stunned as the doll went on and on almost in tears from how amusing he found the situation.

"...Oh Ichigo... be my stripper... or my prostitute!" he said in between laughs when suddenly a pillow slammed him out of the way and into the wall.

"Your one annoying piece of shit you do know that..." Ichigo said now red in pure anger as he walked on over and snatched the pretty black choker.

The sounds of laughter suddenly filled his head again, his inner hollow taking every opportunity to put down the teen until suddenly he went quite as they both felt something strange. They both felt some strange spiritual particles coming from it. Opening one of his cabinets at his desk, the teen took out a mirror before lifting up the choker towards his neck.

The piece looked just wonderful on Ichigo and yet something was a bit off. _'Don't just stand d'ere look'n pretty, put it on!'_ the hollow demanded impatiently and wanting to know what was going to happen. Ichigo stared at the mirror in silence before slowly putting the beautiful lace on.

The choker was an art in itself as it was pure black silk with lace like designs all over it with red ruby in the middle and yet it was a bit difficult to get on, but as soon as it was on; the room glowed a bright light. A flash of thunder caused Kurosaki to awake on the floor, the lights in his room were off and the room was pretty dark.

Lifting up, the teen slightly moaned as to how drained he felt; the hell he was about to kill Urahara for this. Rubbing the back of his head, he reached for his lamp when suddenly he felt another set of slim soft fingers touch his as well. The two sets of hands turned on the lamp simultaneously and Ichigo found himself face to face with a familiar face.

White skin, white long hair, black and yellow eyes and naked? Chocolate brown eyes suddenly widened before a loud scream filled the room. Ichigo backed away from his hollow in pure shock as he hit the door, staring back at the figure who just seemed to look at him.

His inner hollow stood there looking quite puzzled; he had his back turned to the teen, however his face was also turned letting the teen see the confusion in his face. His flowing long hair stopped right at his bottom and Kon nosed bleeded at the rest of the view.

"I never thought I'd get much bliss out of some snow white buns!" Kon said as he darted forward only to receive a slam to the head by the hollows knuckles and then a high kick slamming the doll right into the wall beside Ichigo. The teen was completely dumbstruck at the view and became utterly red as he saw the white males thighs during the kick.

"Now d'is was something I wasn't expecting..." The hollow said as he spun around the room quite unashamed of his nudity before catching a glimpse at the small mirror. Bending over and picking up the mirror, the hollow seemed a bit shock to see his own reflection. Running a hand through his silky hair, the hollow slightly smirked before looking over his shoulders back at Ichigo.

"How do I look, King?" he asked Ichigo as he looking quite feminine from the back view.

"Clothes, clothes, where the hell are your clothes?" Ichigo asked as he quickly darted to the bed to grab the sheets. The hollow watched him looking rather un-amused by his sudden panic.

The teen was quick in moving, but he suddenly paused as he saw a small figure lying on the bed; Ichigo stared in shock as he knew the figure very well. The young looking teen was pale with messy black ragged hair, he was also naked however he seemed to have been in pain.

"Tensa...Zangetsu...?" he questioned in shock causing pale blue eyes to slightly open...

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one, if I need to crank up the rankings please let me know.

Ichigo: you actually wrote a story and you don't know how to rank it? *Cheepish smile* what a child...

Me: ... *darken* Silence, guess who's the writer? me which means I can write what ever I like. *Creepy back screen*

Ichigo: *sulking* ah.. s-sorry...

Shiro: ya not forgiv'n... Bliss more action for me in da next chapter!

Tensa: ... *hold up sign "Next Chapter"*...

Ichigo: Your not serious!

Me:Till the next chapter, Ciao...


	2. The awakening

_**Authors note: I do not own Bleach, however things would be different if I did...XD. Either way a quick note, if there's any misspelling or anything a bit off; please feel free to tell me so. No one's perfect, but hey everybody makes mistakes.**_

* * *

The room was silent as Ichigo was revealed sitting in reverse on his chair; bearing his normal scowl, the teen slightly growled underneath his breath. Across from him, sitting with one knee pressed against his chest as the other one dangled freely was Ichigo's inner hollow wrapped up in a sheet. Baring the same expression as his king, the hollow sat in silence.

The hollow was towards the wall near the door as Tensa Zangetsu was on the bed wearing a very large sweater that pertained towards Ichigo's father. He also sat in silence as his bare legs were neatly tucked under him; looking from Ichigo towards his hollow, the young spirit closed his eyes lost in thought.

The silence dragged on and of for almost one sickening minute before Kon finally broke the silence. "I can't take this anymore, what the hell happened!" he cried out almost shouting. No one in the room responded as Kon continued to point things out.

"First you were acting like a dick, then magic-man gave you a perverted present, and then snow white comes and maked me believe that he was a girl and now where stuck in a room full of weirdo's!" Kon yelled pointing from Ichigo, to the box towards the hollow and then back to Ichigo ignoring the kid on the bed.

Despite the accusation, all three boys stayed quite as if they were all lost in thought fueling Kon to continue. "Oh let me guess, Mr. hat n sandals wanted some dirty entertainment and so-!" Kon was about ready to continue when a pen shot through Kon's stuffed hand like a projectile.

Kon stiffened at the sight and then slowly turned to see an enraged hollow. "If ya value life, d'en I suggest ya can it... d'a King may except ya'll talk'n shit about em, but I don't..." the hollow threatened looking quite creepy as he grinned widely.

"That's enough... so how the hell did you two materialize anyway?" Ichigo said as he looked from his inner hollow towards Zangestu.

"Da hell are we supposed ta know..." the hollow said as he ran a hand through his long hair and then flipped it nicely as he pushed it out of his face only for it to stubbornly fall back into place. Tensa looked at Ichigo and spoke, but no sounds came out of his mouth.

"...What..." the ginger haired soul reaper asked not hearing a word that he said. The dark haired sword-spirit looked at Ichigo for a brief moment before repeating, but yet again no sound came out. Kon watched this slightly confusedly before looking at Ichigo.

"Is this kid a mute?" he asked innocently as he looked back at Ichigo.

"No, he isn't..." Ichigo said as he quickly went over towards Tensa Zangetsu. "What's going on?" he asked causing the dark haired teen to slightly touch his throat.

"He's not a damn mute, da hell I hear em just fine." the hollow said watching the group as if they were a bunch of weirdos.

"What do you mean you can hear him, he's my zanpakutou! I heard him just fine a while ago!" Ichigo said angrily as his hollow just waved a lazy hand towards him.

"Well then King, ya should have no problem hearing em d'en." the hollow said blankly as Ichigo growled again.

Kon paused as he suddenly realized that Ichigo knew these strangers, he knew that they weren't from school and they couldn't be from soul society and so: who the hell were they?

"Friends of yours?" Kon asked confusedly.

"Oh yeah... well this is Tensa Zangestu my zanpakutou spirit and this is... well my inner hollow..." he said blankly and yet realizing that all this time he was with his inner hollow, he never once got a name.

His inner hollow watched in annoyance before grunting and turning against the wall; he seemed to be comporting himself a lot better than usual... for now and Ichigo hopes it stays that way until they can return him back to where he belonged.

Turning his attention back onto his sword-spirit, Tensa seemed quite uneasy as he looked at him. "Don't worry, I'll figure this out ok!" Ichigo said when a sudden gurgling sound caught his attention.

Ichigo went quite as he looked at Tensa with his eyes wide in shock; the dark haired teen slightly blushed as he looked away.

"It's alright..." Ichigo found himself muttering; rubbing the back of his own neck the teen looked back at the door. It was awkward that his sword was hungry; he didn't even think that was possible. "Well my father is out with my sisters so I hopefully no one would notice if I take you downstairs." Ichigo said as he finally stood up.

Making his way to the door, he opened it and looked back at his sword-spirit whom didn't budge from his comfortable position. "... Are you coming?" Ichigo asked feeling a bit confused as to why he wasn't budging.

The raven haired teen only stared at him for a brief moment before following with Kon squeaking after him.

Ichigo eye'd his sword feeling a bit uneasy as they walked down towards the kitchen, normally zangetsu would appear in shikai state and as well cloaked from head to toe. Not only did zangetsu appear in bankai state; not only was he missing his clothes, but he also couldn't hear his voice.

Entering the kitchen, the dark haired boy seemed a bit shy as he took a look around; pale eyes seemed a bit unsure however the sword spirit was pretty descent as he awaited directions from his master.

Not really knowing what zangetsu was doing just standing there, Ichigo eyed the partially naked spirit before sighing.

"I really gotta get you something to wear..." Ichigo said as he then pulled out a chair. "here sit down..." he instructed causing his sword to sit.

"So, what are you going to cook?" asked Kon as he stood on the table.

"How am I supposed to know." the ginger responded sounding a bit aggravated as his inner hollow finally walked into the room. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as his inner hollow scoped around as if everything was so new too him. "Something wrong?" Ichigo asked receiving a dirty look from his hollow.

"D'a fuc do ya care?" he asked sounding quite bitter as he sat down on the table.

Ichigo watched him looking quite annoyed as he spoke. "Off the table..." he directed causing his hollow to pause and slowly look at the ginger with a confronting glance.

"what did ya say king?" the snow white hollow questioned.

"Don't make me say it twice... Off!" Ichigo growled causing his hollow to slightly snare.

"Alright, alright your both beautiful. Now why don't we just calm down before there's a cat fight!" Kon said nonchalantly as the two boys were in each others face.

"Stay out of it!" both boy's yelled at Kon simultaneously causing the stuff doll to slightly fall back and into Tensa's chest.

The sword spirit watched him fall and then slowly looked at the other two and sighed knowing that this was going to be a long day.

"Stupid hollow!"

"Faggot!"

"I hope you remember who you look like!" the two boy's argued on and on until a sudden noise stopped both boy's from arguing.

Another gurgling sound caused the hollow to slowly look away angrily as Ichigo smiled crudely.

"Oh so that's how it is, piss me off cause somebody is feeling hungry." Ichigo teased causing his hollow to make a low pitch growl.

"'shud-up...fag..." the hollow mumbled beneath clenched teeth. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked towards the fridge.

"What are you guys hungry for?" Ichigo asked as he opened it and looked around.

"Da hell am I supposed ta know, it's not like I ever eat ya dumb ass!" the hollow snapped back causing the ginger head to give him a sour face before looking at his sword spirit.

Tensa seemed quite lost as he played gently with Kon's body, he looked rather adorable and yet it made Ichigo worry. "Zangetsu...?" Ichigo asked causing the spirit to respond, but his voice was unheard.

"He said ta call him Tensa!" the hollow said as if he had actually heard the spirits voice.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and at his hollow, but said nothing as he looked back at the dark haired spirit.

"Well, Tensa what would you like to eat?" Ichigo asked confusedly. The spirit looked at him for a moment and then just shrugged moving his mouth again and causing his hollow to slightly chuckle. Ichigo sighed as he took out some frozen left overs and began to warm it up. "This is becoming even more difficult then it should be."

The substitute soul reaper slightly leaned against the wall looking quite troubled when his chocolate eyes suddenly fell onto a note pad that belonged towards his father. "I got it!" Ichigo said breaking the peace and causing his inner hollow to slightly jump in shock.

The teen quickly ran over towards the notepad and picked it up, before looking for a pen and running back over towards the dark haired teen. "Here ya go." Ichigo said handing the sword-spirit the two items.

The raven haired young man stared at them blankly as the inner hollow stood unto the seat making himself look taller as he stubbornly protested. "Da hell are ya doin, ya damn nut's ya know giv'n Tensa some damn paper j'us cu'z ya can't hear em!" the hollow ranted as he folded his arms and let some of the sheet dangle of his bare shoulders.

"It's ya damn fault, not his ya damn fool. Remind me if I ever need a brain transplant, I'd choose yours because I'd want a brain d'at had never been used." the hollow continued causing his counter part to twitch in annoyance.

"Will you shut the hell up, I'm trying to make things work here and all your doing his complaining like a complex teenage girl!" Ichigo yelled back angrily causing his hollow.

"Well look at it my way, I used ta think d'at ya were a big pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of ya." the hollow said slightly shrugging as if the ginger's words were nothing.

"Oh yeah, well... You are so dumb, you stand on a chair to raise your IQ." Ichigo accused angrily as he suddenly realized that he was standing on his chair. "Now get off before you break it."

"No, If I weigh as heavy as an elephant d'en I blame ya. Ya half-wit, calling ya an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people." the hollow continued as he refused to get off the table when suddenly there was a tapping sound.

Both boy's quickly turned to look at Tensa whom was calmly tapping the table with his pen. 'A sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind.' was written on the notepad. The two boy's read it and both turned their faces looking rather annoyed as the spirit continued to write again. 'We will both eat what ever you cook, I'm not picky...' it said as he showed Ichigo his notepad.

"As you say!" Ichigo said as he turned around to cook, his hollow watching his every movement like a stalking animal. Believe it or not, Ichigo was also a bit worried for him for his inner hollow also seemed a bit off. He couldn't quite put his fingers on it, but he was sure about to find out.

Finally tired of standing on the chair, the inner hollow got of and landed on his feet with a squeaking sound. The hollow paused as he slightly looked down to see Kon right between his legs. The doll's eyes glistened in pure delicacy as he saw shimmering soft and luscious snow white limbs which led to a watering vision of his lean thighs.

Drool dropped down the doll's face causing a sickening sensation to go down the hollows spine as the white figure's face darkened. A loud squeak caused Ichigo to turn quickly around quickly just in time to witness the hollow stomping over and over again on the kinky plushy.

"Perverted beanie-bag!" the hollow called out angrily as he even picked up the chair to see if he could at least destroy his fluffy body.

"Kon leave him alone." Ichigo defended completely not amused by the act.

"He's trying to kill me!" Kon cried as the chair was quickly swatted him up into the air.

Leaping after him, the inner hollow made a trade mark kick which send the doll sprawling through the air and directly into the stew Ichigo was preparing; the doll missed the ginger by only half an inch and yet Ichigo was now about ready to release his fury.

The inner hollow panted and panted as the sheet fell to the floor freely and Tensa revealed his notepad which red a '9.5' as a score for the kick he witnessed.

"Will you please do us all a favor and keep the sheet on until after I find something for you two to wear. It is very creepy to see my own ass every time I look at you." Ichigo stated causing his hollow to turn angrily.

"D'a hell it is not my fault, it's d'at stupid piece of garbage fault d'at it fell. ya should keep a leash on em if ya want em ta live any long'r." the hollow threatened as he turned to bend.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, again his white but was in his face and was making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"How could this get any more worse." the ginger commented.

Almost on cue, the window was quickly opened causing a particular red head to jump through.

"Ichigo, we got a pro-!" Renji said as he landed on his feet to see a creepy sight of Ichigo cooking and then a beautiful snow white bare figure with his back turned towards him. Long white hair dance gently as the figure bend and reached for a matching colored sheet.

Renji's face went a bright red and so did Ichigo as he saw Renji's expression...

* * *

Me: I just had to leave it like that.

Ichigo: no you didn't, you made me look like I liked Renji!

Me:... your point?

Ichigo:!?... Well I don't.

Shiro: d'en ya shouldn't complain, when do I get ma name?

Tensa:... *Holds up sign: patience is a bliss*...

Ichigo: I wish... I'd like to know why Renji came? oh well, until the next chapter!


	3. Rise of a new foe

"What the hell is this!" Renji cried out in shock.

"I can explain!" Ichigo responded sounding quite uneasy.

The hollow almost instantly frowned as he looked from Ichigo towards Renji; covering himself with the sheets over his shoulders, he sat back on the table with on leg crossed over the other.

"Then explain!" Renji said sounding quite annoyed as he looked back at the snow white figure's position. Frowning and looking quite uncomfortable, he looked back at Ichigo whom was taking too long to answer.

"Ok so it's a bit difficult to explain, but I swear I have a logical explanation for all this." Ichigo continued to beat around the bush as the stew began to boil with Kon still in it.

"Well then tell me!" Renji said getting face to face with the ginger.

"Will ya both kiss already?" The hollow interrupted getting rather annoyed of watching them argue.

Both boy's blushed before turning towards the hollow angrily.

"Can it!" they both said simultaneously, causing the hollow to sigh out of annoyance.

"Amateurs..." The hollow pouted as he turned allowing both boy's to get into each others faces again.

Turning his face, the hollow paused as he came face to face with a notebook. Looking up and Tensa and then down at the notebook, he read the little note. 'I don't want to eat Kon for supper...' it read.

The hollow knitted his eyebrows at the sword-spirit before looking back with a creepy grin at Kon.

"I duno, e looks quite tasty ta me!" he commented ignoring the sounds in the background.

Tensa slightly sighed before looking back at Ichigo and Renji with a slight worried look.

"Ignore d'em, it ain't worth da trouble." The hollow said reading the smaller males expression. "B'sides, I find d'em rather amusing." he said as the other two were still going.

The two just went on and on bickering about having and not having to explain certain thing's when finally Renji paused; he seemed confused for a brief moment before grinning and causing Ichigo to frown.

"What?" Ichigo asked wondering if he had something on his face.

"Oh nothing... I just didn't know that you were the type that's all..." Renji said.

"The type, what type?" Ichigo asked seeming quite annoyed.

"You know the type?" Renji insisted sounding rather unpersuasive.

"Don't make me hit you." Ichigo said point blank causing Renji to raise his hands in defense.

"No need to get pissed off, it actually looks pretty nice on you." Renji said giving up on teasing the ginger.

"What does?" Ichigo asked slightly yelling.

The teen was already having a ruff day, he didn't know what was happening and he didn't need Renji adding to the problem.

"The choker. I mean Hisagi's is much more masculine, but that doesn't look bad on you." he pointed out causing Ichigo to look down.

"That's it, the choker!" Ichigo stated sounding quite excited.

"HELP!" Yelled Kon. "My pill is boiling!"

Ichigo ignored the plushie as he tried to take it off.

"It.. won't come off... it's stuck!" Ichigo said trying to get it off.

"Let me see... Ichigo, how the hell did you get this thing on?" Renji asked as he tried to help him get it off.

"I just clipped it on!" Ichigo yelled as Tensa calmly went towards the bubbling pot.

"The hell is wrong with you, you can't clip anything you find pretty on!" Renji argued.

"Well I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. It was that damn hat n sandals fault!" Ichigo said.

Meanwhile as the two hot heads fiddled with the choker, Tensa gently lifted the lid and reached for Kon whom was struggling to get out of the pot. Grabbing the doll, the dark teens pale blue eyes widened in shock and pain.

"Tensa!" the hollow cried causing both red heads to stop and turn just in time to see the boiling pot hit the floor and the sword spirit holding his hand in pain.

Ichigo quickly ran by his zanpakuto's side as Renji stared in shock.

"What the hell happened!" Ichigo yelled.

Tensa just winced in pain before slowly looking at Ichigo with a confused expression; cupping his hand, he spoke without making a sound. Ichigo frowned and looked back at his inner hollow.

"He said d'at he was sorry fa scar'n ya, d'at he only want'd ta help da perv." The hollow said slightly tilting his head at the scene.

Something was wrong and the hollow knew it, Zangetsu wasn't one to get hurt so easily especially by a messily pot.

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you." Ichigo said as he gently took hold of his spirit's palm into his own.

Tensa watched the act before slightly turning his face away from his master. He thought that his master was a work of art; normally he was the one looking down, now looking up he at his master... he felt a sense of calmness.

"Hey Ichigo, who is that kid anyway." Renji asked as Ichigo began to take out some ointment.

"Oh yeah... so sorry." Ichigo said kinda rubbing the back of his neck before turning towards Tensa palm. "Earlier today I met old hat n cogs, and he gave me this choker and told me to use it when I needed it. I tried it on not too long ago and then I ended up with these two..."

Taking a deep breathe, Ichigo looked from the palm of Tensa's hand towards Renji's face and then back towards the palm. wrapping it up, he continued a little unsure on the red heads reaction.

"This here, is Tensa Zangetsu... he is my zanpakuto spirit..." Ichigo said plainly.

"What!?" Renji said in awe. "but he is so small... he looks just like a kid, although that matches you." Renji then commented.

"Shut up..." Ichigo snapped a bit annoyed as he finished bandaging his swords hand. "Tensa, is zangetsu's bankai form... I'm not sure if you noticed, but my bankai is pretty small compared to the rest of yours and yet it can still pack a punch." he then explained pointing back at a seriously confused zanpakuto.

Renji froze as he thought about Ichigo's bankai in form of a human.

"Nope not my cup of tea..." he commented and then paused at the hollow. "And who's that?" he asked wondering if Ichigo had two spirits in one like zabimaru.

"Well...uh... that's..." Ichigo mumbled unsure on what to say about his inner hollow.

The hollow looked up and down Renji with a wide grin.

"I am da King's horse red, like it or not I am just as dangerous as Tensa..." he said making Renji quite uneasy.

"Who are you?" Renji asked feeling nervous.

"I have no name, I am da mask ya friend wears... I am his hollow..." he said causing Renji's expression to quickly darken.

Ichigo's hollow was suddenly rammed against the wall by Renji in a quick flash making the white sheet fall to the floor and causing Ichigo to stare at them looking quite dumbfounded. Tensa tensed as he watched and so did Kon who slightly gasped at the sight.

"Renji, stop!" Ichigo demanded, but the red head kept a firm grip onto the hollow hair.

"Who the hell do you work for, who's your leader, what are you looking for?" Renji asked causing the hollow to slightly grin sadistically.

The hollow was almost like a lifeless doll in Renji's grip, he made no effort as to try to stop him from hurting him. Still feeling as though he was in control, the hollow almost chuckled at the red heads reaction.

"R ya dumb or r ya jus an ass. I already told ya d'at your friend is my king, however jus cause he's ma king don't mean I can't kill em and become king ma self." the hollow purred sounding rather seductive.

Renji grunted, gripping even tighter on the hollows strands of hair and forcing the hollow to buck and Ichigo to run to his side.

"Renji what the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked holding onto Renji's arm in effort to stop him from doing any harm to his hollow.

Renji fell silent for a brief moment before closing his eyes.

"... A materialized hollow escaped Muken, the eighth and lowest levels of the underground prison..." Renji slowly responded causing Ichigo chocolate brown eyes to widen in shock.

* * *

_Sirens wailed loudly throughout the dark hallway's._

_"Use all means to stop the prisoner from escaping!" cried Sui-Feng sounding rather uneasy. "Surround the area!" she continued giving directions before turning towards another set of men. "Where is squad 12?" she asked when a sudden scream caught her attention._

_Grey eyes widened shock as five of her men just suddenly went in half as if they were mere toy's. Blood gushed all over the floor and the walls as shinigami heads also seemed to be torn out of the nowhere. Gasping at this the petite dark haired captain took a stance, but saw no one._

_The sounds of foot steps filled the air and Sui-Feng kept her position alongside with twenty of her men in front of her a forty behind her. As the foot steps became closer and closer, a pure snow white figure came before them; his hair was messy with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, a long braid fell from the side of his shoulder as he walked casually._

_He had the most frightening hollow eyes Sui-Feng had ever laid eyes upon._

_Black eyes with blood red irises stared back at them with a sadistic grin, stitches outlined it's paled smile and as well as it's human like frame. It stood a good 6'0'' tall and was leaned-built from what Sui-Feng could see. It's teeth were strangely black however what was even stranger was the mere fact that it bared no weapon._

_"Don't just stand there, subdue the prisoner!" Sui-Feng called out causing her men to all call out a battle scream as they charged forward towards the prisoner._

_The prisoner didn't move as they charged all out at him, if anything his face only darkened appearing much like a skeleton skull as the orbit which surrounded the eye were almost as black as his sceleras. Five men came from the front while another came from the rear all holding zanpakuto's._

_There was no escape for the prisoner... so they thought._

_As soon as they were just a foot away from their target, all ten of them were literally ripped in half by nothing. Sui-Feng stared as she saw that the target didn't even move, but she knew that he had to have done something._

_Screams and wails filled the air as body parts and bit's of pieces began to crumble on the floor and even paint the walls. some of the blood even splattered onto the prisoners face, however he didn't even flinch._

_"Kill him!" She screamed angrily causing the rest of her men to charge._

_"Fools..." echoed a watery voice from within the room._

_Sui-Feng stared in shock as the prisoner in front of her did not open his mouth to speak._

_"What is this?" she asked out loud curiously, but received no response._

_As her men charged, the prisoner's grin only widened as the first man's head was split in half causing part's of the brain to hit another soul reaper. Another soul reaper whom came from the side arm suddenly was ripped apart before his head was also torn off and launched towards another soul reaper causing causing the other soul reaper to loose part of his jaw from the impact of the head._

_Sui-Feng was in shock as she witnessed her men being slaughtered by only one man whom wasn't even attacking._

_"Pull back, pull back!" she cried out, but it was too late._

_As the member's began to run, legs were amputated, arms were slit, heads were smashed and blood flooded the scene. Cries filled the air of the remaining survivors, only but a few were still alive._

_Giving out a battle cry, Sui-Feng attacked the prisoner from above; using a hakuda technique she tossed her body up into the air and made a shearing movement with her legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. By doing this she also released her shunko in order to deliver more of a devastating kick to the Prisoner._

_Just as her kick was mere inches away from the target, her ankle was snapped before it was ripped away from her flesh. A shallow cry escaped the women's lips as blood gushed out of the open wound._

_Cold blood red irises stared back at Sui-Feng as she slowly hit the ground._

_"Damn it!" she muttered as she went for her Zanpakuto._

_Taking it out within seconds, her hand was also amputated from her body causing her wail out in pain as her left arm was fully teared off and then her left knee cap snapped the wrong way. Screaming with each and every broken bone, the small captain fell to the floor, squirming in excruciating pain._

_The snow white figure calmly and casually walked next to her and keeled down to keep himself only inches away from her face. Pain filled grey eyes slightly opened to see a face she had seen before._

_"Y-...You..?" she muttered painfully._

_The man grin only darkened as it turned it's head from side to side; it didn't look human as it finally and slowly opened it's mouth. It's mouth chapped from the stitched suddenly tore some more causing black blood to drip down the sides of it's mouth._

_Sui-Feng stiffened at the gruesome sight and she tried to move, but the figure didn't let her. As his mouth opened up completely, it made an inhumane animal cry causing the petite Captain to scream..._

* * *

Me: no authors note here.

Ichigo: you should have, it was a bit gory...

Me: *Shrugs* well it was to make it up to Shiro seeing as though you still hadn't named him.

Shiro: *Grins* Jealous king?

Ichigo: Jealous, of what?

Shiro: ya soul mate looks like he likes me.

Ichigo: He ain't my damn soul mate!

Tensa: *Hold up sign: Till the next episode!"

Ichigo: Hey, I'm not done here...


	4. Taking charge

"From the information I was given, Captain Sui-feng is now in a coma. We have almost no information on this prisoner, we don't have a name and nor do we have a full description. There were only a few survivors who survived the bloody massacre and yet even then, they don't know much." Renji explained.

"I understand, but there's no point in blaming my hollow seeing as though he was never a prisoner and he only materialized a little over an hour ago." Ichigo reasoned.

"No need ta reason, I dare ya ta hit me... jus give me a reason ta make ya squirm!" the hollow said in mild amusement.

Renji scowl only deepened in anger as he thought about the bloody vision he saw, it was pure horror as the bodies were piled all over the place alongside internal organs and limbs.

Seeing this through the red heads eye's, the hollows eyes glistened in pure delight; Renji growled as his fist went into the air, however before impact his arm was grabbed by some smaller in shock, the red head quickly looked back angrily to see a notebook in his face.

'Please stop' it read in big.

The red head looked at it for a brief moment and then back at the dark haired young spirit; he seemed very upset towards Renji's actions and it made the hot head feel like a big jerk. Sighing in defeat the red head nodded...

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you..." Renji muttered feeling a bit sensitive towards kids soft eyes.

Tensa slightly smiled before writing again and showing him.

Renji watched in confusion and then froze as he read what he wrote down. 'Good, cause my master doesn't like perverts.' it said.

Reading this, the red head slowly looked back at the hollow out of curiosity when he realized the bare position he was in. The hollow stared at him with a dark yet seductive expression, his face was burning red with rage and his long white hair was tangled in between his fingertips before framing his soft features.

His snow white luxurious frame bucked before him causing the red head to slightly gulp as his eyes slowly lowered seeing radiant legs that were parted due to his uncomfortable position. Dropping his jaw, Ichigo swiftly bashed the red head over the head.

"Don't you dare look any farther, you perverted hot head." Ichigo yelled as Kon laughed like a mad maniac.

"He's not the only thing hot in this room, ha-ha he looked like he was about to make snow white give him a blow jo-!" the doll laughed out when all of a sudden a white foot stomped on him and hit him into the ground.

"Lil bastard!" the hollow said bitterly.

Besides having the top of his hair a mess; he seemed fine, however he really wanted to challenge the red head instead of just being let go. Looking over his shoulders back at Renji, he grinned as he slowly bend over causing the red head to slightly panic against the wall.

"Do ya like wa'd ya see?" he asked about ready to do something continental when a sudden voice caught all of the boy's attention.

"Ichi-nee, we're back!" Said Yuzu

Ichigo's mouth dropped, Renji nose bleed at the sight Ichigo fail to stop his hollow, Kon played dead and Tensa picked him up as the hollow looked rather unamused towards the doorway.

The door cracked open and Ichigo instantly blocked it.

"Don't come in!" Ichigo said almost panicking.

"Ouch, what the-!?" said Isshin at the sudden reaction.

"Ichigo, what are you doing in there?" his father asked sounding rather amused by his son's sudden defense.

"N-nothing!" Ichigo said looking back at the other three. "Get out the window and get into my room through my top window!" he whispered as his father began to count.

"Alright!" said Renji.

"No!" said the hollow point blank. "It's rain'n out d'ere, I ain't get'n wet!"

"Get out now!" Ichigo pleaded, but his hollow stubbornly crossed his arms.

"I got him..." Said Renji.

The hollow looked at him and was about to say something when Renji swiftly scooped him up and opened the window; despite the teens strong kicking and fussing, Renji also caught the darker haired boy by the shirt before flash stepping away.

"3...2...1!" Isshin said just in time.

Ichigo released the door and his father quickly ran through crashing out the window.

"Why did I even bother..." Ichigo sighed as he turned around in defeat.

Karin eyed him oddly and Yuzu smiled as she held up some take out food.

"We went out to eat, so we brought you some-... What a lovely necklace!" Yuzu squealed as she ran towards her brother happily.

The red head blinked at her for a moment before tugging at the choker, a nerve twitched at the side of his temple; this choker was becoming a nerve wrecker.

"A choker huh... now let me see it's either your trying to switch styles and going punk or your becoming emo!" his father said as he bend over the window sill covered in glass blood and mud.

Watching the choker for a few minutes, Ishin gasped exaggeratedly in shock; the collar was way too flashy for either categories and though it personally looked good, it was something he couldn't resist teasing.

"Oh my gosh, no! Could- could it be that my straight son is now-!" Isshin ranted when suddenly the pot Ichigo was using to cook quickly slammed into his face.

"Can it, this choker has nothin to do with my sexual life!" Ichigo yelled looking quite flushed as he took the take out boxes and went up the stairs with a slam of his door.

Ichigo sighed in defeat before glowing a bright red at the view he saw: Renji was pinned down on his bed with his hollow over his body like some sort or rapist-serial killer. Renji was muffling something in his pillow, but Ichigo couldn't hear it.

"Get off him!" Ichigo demanded as he ran over and pulled his bare hollow away from the red head.

Renji gasped for air before angrily turning around.

"You crazy white trash, I should murder you!" Renji yelled.

"I dare ya, ya damn red pineapple!" the hollow spat slightly shivering under his kings warm grip.

"That's enough... honestly can you two go five minutes without fighting?" Ichigo asked now fed up.

"He's a hollow!" Renji defended.

"He's a damn soul reap'a!" the hollow argued.

"Well at least I got a name." Renji snapped back.

The hollow slightly twitched and then growled.

"Well I don't need one, ya lil bitch!" the hollow said when Ichigo finally sighed out loud.

"Knock it off!" he said raising his voice.

The room went silent and Ichigo slowly calmed down as he noticed his hollow was trembling like an earthquake. Tensa watched from the top of Ichigo's desk looking quite depressed as he held Kon close to him almost childish-like.

"Da hell, I did not'n ya know we hate da rain and ya think I ain't mad?" the hollow said defensively as his teeth slightly chattered. "I hate soul reapa's, I hate d'is place and I hate ya king!" he spatted looking quite intimidating when Ichigo put his own blanket around him.

"I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to put you two through that..." Ichigo said feeling rather bad about what had happened with his hollow.

It was obvious that he and Tensa are scared about the world around them and having so many strange things happen at once wasn't helping.

"Renji, your going to have to tell me the rest at school tomorrow..." Ichigo said blankly.

"What!? your not serious?" Renji said angrily as he felt the ginger taking the hollows side.

"It's been a long day and as you notice, my two spirits are really upset now and your atitude isn't helping much..." Ichigo said as he bend down and grabbed one of the take out boxes.

"He's a damn hollow, soul society can't wait-..." Renji defended when Ichigo handed him one of the boxes.

"We'll talk at school." Ichigo said blankly.

Renji watched him for a few moments before sighing and taking the box.

"Whatever you say..." he said before heading out the window.

His hollow just watched confusedly before looking back at his king. Ichigo as if nothing, simply broke the two chopsticks and gave the second box towards Tensa whom happily took the box.

"Why did you do that?" the hollow asked still not buying his masters nice-crap.

"Do what, make him leave?" Ichigo asked with no response as the dark haired spirit kindly shared his food with Kon.

"You were upset and since either one of you two were going to comport yourselves then I had to make one of you leave. Renji is my friend, however you right now are my responsibility; I can't just throw you out into the streets. Renji has a place to stay, unlike you..." Ichigo reasoned.

Breaking the next pair of chopsticks, the ginger head gave the last box towards his hollow. The hollow watched him and then the box before turning his face. Forcing the take out box into the hollows lap, Ichigo gave him the chopsticks before giving him some napkins and getting up.

"d'is still doesn't change da mere fact d'at one day I will be king..." the hollow mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be right back, got a get some extra blankets and stuff..." Ichigo said as he ignored his hollows comment.

Leaving the room, the hollow angrily took a bight out of the food; it felt awkward in his throat as if he couldn't swallow it, coughing he quickly spat it back onto the napkin. It tasted like something repugnant. Looking back at the food, the hollows pupils quickly constricted at the sight of the internal organs and shredded flesh.

A tap on his shoulder caught his attention, the hollow quickly looked back to see Tensa looking strangely at him. Showing the notebook, the hollow shook his head. 'Is something wrong?' it read.

"I'm alright... I guess I'm not hungry..." The hollow said as he looked back at the food; it was normal noodles and general tso chicken.

'It's really tasty.' the spirit noted down before ripping it off and writing again. 'You really should finish it, the master isn't eating so that you can eat.' he wrote again causing the hollow to frown.

"I don't see da point where I should care..." the hollow complained and yet he tried the food again. Getting the same result, the hollow coughed feeling a bit more gagged this time around.

Tensa frowned and was about to speak when the door opened and Ichigo came in with a few futons, blankets and clothes. Fixing up the room, he made Rukia's old room (Ichigo's closet) into a bed for Tensa before placing another futon on the floor. Placing the clothes on the desk, he looked back at the group.

"In the morning, the house will be empty; do not cause any trouble, do not leave the house and especially do not break anything. I got some change of clothes here, you guys can all shower and eat anything that's in the fridge. I'll be home early tomorrow, so sleep in and watch some T.V... Kon your in charge." Ichigo directed.

The doll saluted him and Tensa softly patted him as he quickly entered the bed in the closet.

"You don't really expect me to sleep on the floor, do you?" the hollow said.

Ichigo eyed him for a moment before responding.

"Of course I do, who say's your off your punishment, I sent Renji away but that doesn't mean you get off free." Ichigo explained as he waited for a comeback.

Amazingly it was silent which caused Ichigo to look back at his hollow, the snow white figure was quite as he was curled up onto the futon; he seemed very uneasy. Sighing, the ginger calmly walked on over and pulled the blanket over him.

"You need to show a little more self control, now that we know it's a hollow all eyes will be on you. Don't give them what they want, show them that your better than that. You may be a hollow, but you know you have self control." Ichigo explained, but the hollow said nothing.

Standing up in defeat, the substitute soul reaper went for the lights and turned them off.

"Good night Tensa... Good night... Shiro..." Ichigo said before getting in his bed.

The hollow was silent for a brief moment before slightly looking back at the crarot top, he wasn't sure if that was a nick name, a smart remark or if he was really naming him.

Ichigo slightly grinned as he caught the hollows expression, the hollow gave a cold scowl before turning over angrily; a secrete sadness was slowly building in the hollow and yet as he closed his eyes shut tight doing his best to overcome it.

Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the room, Ichigo was sound asleep when all of a sudden Tensa leaped into his bed. Hiding under the cover's, the spirit quickly snatched Kon from the desk before hiding with his master.

The room soon became colder and the hollow known newly known as Shiro slowly opened his eyes, he hated this strange numb feeling that caused his body to chatter and shiver. Looking back and forth, the hollow noticed that Tensa was with the master.

Standing up, Shiro was about to wake him when he realized how warm his Kings shoulder was. His icy hands felt nice against the warmth of the skin, shrugging the hollow quickly climbed into the bed and was also under the covers...

Beep, beep, beep...Beep, beep, beep... Beep, beep, beep... went the sounds of the alarm as a tired hand slowly reached out for to shut it off. Tapping it lightly, the ginger haired teen slightly yawned as he let his hand drop.

Chocolate brown eyes refused to open as the rain continued to tap against his window; it was still raining and Ichigo felt too drained to go to school on such a day. Moaning in debate with himself, there was a matching moan which caught the ginger by surprise.

Brown eyes quickly snapped open as soft arms wrapped tightly around his waist, as his view cleared; the ginger froze exaggeratedly as he saw his sword spirit in front of him and his hollow behind him.

"Stop squirm'n, it's too damn early..." his hollow muttered.

"Say cheese!" said Kon as he quickly took a photo of the scene before him.

The flash of the camera instantly brought Ichigo towards his senses and the teen let out a loud shriek...

* * *

Ichigo: What the freak!

Renji: looks like I'm not the only one who overreacts!

Ichigo: Can it!

Shiro: Finally ya named me ya damn fag.

Ichigo: Who are you calling fag? I never asked you to come in my bed.

Tensa: Holds up sign. *...*

Ichigo: If you have nothin to say, don't say anything at all!

Shiro: Until the next chapter, this is where things get interesting... *grins*


	5. Trials and games

Angry golden irises glared from the mist of black eyes; dressed in a large white T shirt and some tight black boxers, Shiro refused to put on the nice set of clothing which his majesty had set up on the desk for them. Shifting uncomfortably; the hollow tugged on his boxers before sighing and sitting on the bed leaning against the window. Watching out looking slightly bored, he saw the car pull out; his shirt slightly hung off one of the hollows slim shoulders as the pallid teen quickly and suddenly faced the still sleeping sword-spirit.

"Tensa... Tensy...? Oi come on da close is clear, da house is empty and finally all ours!" he said slightly shaking the dark haired teen that was curled up besides him.

Tensa slightly stretched out, but then found it too cold to get up; pulling the covers over his head, the teen quickly pulled himself into a cocoon before drifting off to sleep some more. The hollow watched for a brief moment and then shrugged, he wasn't sure what his sword-partner-in-crime was doing but he sure knew what he wanted to do. Taking the cocooned figure into his arms, the hollow grabbed the plushy in a tight grip making him squeak before making his way out the door.

"Eh, what the hell are you doing?" Kon demanded angrily as they were taken down the stares into the living room.

"I'm bored." the hollow stated blankly. "And da king ain't here... so your gonna do what I want ya too."he explained as he plopped the dark teen on the couch and then squished Kon onto one of the desks.

Kon squeaked again and then stood up angrily.

"The hell is wrong with you, you damn hollow? Just cause Ichigo ain't here doesn't mean that you can-!" Kon yelled and was yet cut short by a tooth pick which shot through his mouth like a dagger.

"Silence ya perverted servant..." Shiro said with a glare causing a chilling atmosphere as the doll trembled in fear. "Until da king comes, I'ma king... Comprende?" he asked speaking Spanish for 'understand'.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm good, I'm good." Kon responded causing the albino to take the toothpick off.

Kon rubbed his mouth and paused as he realized that it was a toothpick. "What the hell, a friggin toothpick? How strong is this guy?" he thought as the hollow then turned around to wake up his sleepy friend.

Bending down, Kon suddenly nosebleed or stuffing bleed from the sight of the hollows nicely shaped buns. Smiling in bliss, the hollow looked over his shoulders with a menacing glare which caused the plushy to freeze.

"What'z ya look'n at?" Shiro demanded causing the doll to stutter.

"Eh uh n-not'n!" he said simply before eyeing something with a devious look. "Nothing except for a trial." the doll said causing the hollow to raise an eyebrow.

"A trial..?" the hollow confusedly asked.

"Yeah, a trial... everyone does it in the morning, it's quite simple." the doll said casually causing the albino to slightly tilt his head and then growl.

"It better not be some sort a joke, cause I swear-!" the hollow threatened.

"Chill-ax-..." The doll said fusing the word chill and relax together. "It'll be fun..."

* * *

The sounds of laughter filled the class room, everyone was crying the heads off as they pointed as the red head. Ichigo had a dark scowl of his face and was putting up his best angry look he could do at that moment.

"Oh my gosh, that looks sooo pretty!" Tatsuki teased as Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"I say that you should of combined the choker with a different outfit that way you would have matched more." he commented causing the hot head to loose his temper.

"Save it, I already told you before; it won't come off!" Ichigo snapped back angrily only causing his friends to laugh even more.

Growling some more, the hot head glanced out the window in effort to calm his nerves. It looked like a nice day and yet, he suddenly paused when he spotted Renji.

Standing up, the red head pushed through the laughing stalks of kids before heading off the door. Closing the door behind him, the laughing stopped and then started again even louder.

"Bastards..." Ichigo muttered as he soon began to curse all the way towards Renji.

"Sorry I'm late." Renji said.

"What took ya!" Ichigo slightly snarled still hot from his annoying friends.

"The food was great, I ate so much of it that I slept in a bit and then I had to do chores before I could come over here." Renji explained without catching the hot heads temper.

"Either way, about business... We believe the enemy could be somewhere here in Karakura Town." Renji said as he flipped through his cellphone.

"What? That's crazy." Ichigo said in shock when almost on cue, the phone beeped for a hollow.

"Whoops, looks like we got ourselves a hollow." Renji said.

"Great... Just great." Ichigo said. "How close is it?"

Renji was just quite for a moment before turning his head in shock.

"This is unreal, it's right behind-!" Renji was about to turn when a hollow went from invisible to visible.

The hollow was right behind them when it slammed both of them aside. Renji grinded and then flipped onto his feet and Ichigo on the other hand being in a human body hit the concrete wall.

His world blurred for a brief moment.

"Ichigo!" he could hear Renji call.

Moaning a bit, the red head grabbed his substitute-soul reaper badge and popped out of his body. His head still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it was in his own body.

"Shit that's going to hurt." Ichigo said rubbing the blood of his face to look back at the strange looking hollow.

Something felt very wrong, Renji was just staring at him like he was something out of this world and yet Ichigo himself began to feel strangely sick.

"Kurosaki?" Renji asked sounding quite unsure.

Ichigo's vission suddenly spun and flipped like the ocean as darkness began to over take him.

"Sokatsui!" called another voice, however Ichigo couldn't register it until everything went black.

* * *

An arrow spun round and round until suddenly Kon stopped it; he had a really serious expression as the radio played a song known as Habanera Bizet.

_**L'amour est un oiseau rebelle**_  
_**Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,**_  
_**Et c'est bien in vain qu'on l'appelle**_  
_**S'il lui convient de refuser.**_

The living room was very beautiful, it had pretty decorations and was full of glass and unique objects; Masaki's poster covered a full wall and beneath it was a ton of paint's which belonged towards one of Ichigo's projects.

Despite the pretty room, Shiro's stern expression matched the dolls, however his hair seemed to have been bothering his flushed face.

Tensa seemed pretty dull and yet clueless as his hair was all pulled back revealing his flushed yet pallid features.

The area seemed tensed as only there expressions were viewed and yet the angry sounds of the hollows grunts were heard.

_**Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière.**_  
_**L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait.**_  
_**Et c'est l'autre que je préfère.**_  
_**Il n'a rien dit mais il me plait.**_

"Left hand... on blue!" Kon said sounding strangely serious as the hollow turned placing his left hand on the blue circle and over Tensa.

Positioned with his luscious buns facing Kon direction, the perverted pedo-bear drooled at the sight. His big T shirt hung towards his shoulders showing off his bare back and tight black silky boxers. His hair was all towards the front and in his face due to his position, however what Kon mostly had his eyes on were his parted, mouth watering-shimmering bare thighs. They were like silk as they glistened from top to bottom, he almost looked like a sexy stripper trying to crawl.

Tensa on the other hand, was facing upwards looking straight up at the hollows boxers; his face was perfectly centered in between the middle of the hollows parted legs. With his belly sticking upwards, he had both hands holding his weight while only one foot was on a color while the other stood in the air. He also didn't change into the clothes Ichigo had for him, however his reason was because he didn't see it.

Despite their embarrassing position, Tensa seemed unfazed as the hollow seemed stuck on winning.

_**L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!**_

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Shiro complained as he looked over his shoulder; messy hair flurried his vision and so he couldn't quite see what the plushy was up to.

"Not too long..." Kon responded in blissful moment of awing.

_**L'amour est enfant de Bohême,**_

_**Il n'a jamais jamais connu de loi.**_  
_**Si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime.**_  
_**Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!**_

Spinning the arrow in more amusement and stopping it where he found it necessary, the doll looked back at the view and smiled in even more amusement. Tensa was now squatting on the tips of toes over the hollows waist, he had both hands under the hollows legs and holding onto his own weight.

Shiro was now in a sitting position, both hands supported his weight as they were separated by a circle just like his feet exposing his whole inner thighs towards the perv. With Tensa over him, he could barely see the perv and with his swords thin arms keeping his legs apart he found himself in a very uncomfortable position.

Kon's eyes glistened as drool dropped down his mouth, oh how he wished he had a body right now or a whip anything would of been just perfect in order to tenderize his prize.

_**Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,**_  
_**Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!**_

A growling sound, caused both boy's to slightly blush making them look even more appealing. Shiro was done, but he just refused to give up since they have been at it for some time now. Closing his eyes and feeling his body tremble from the weight Kon's grin only widened.

Drifting off into his sick daydream, he missed the look on the sword-spirit's face. Tensa didn't seem mad, but he did catch the dolls expression. Moving his mouth; no words came out, however Shiro's eyes suddenly darted open wide.

_**L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendere**_  
_**Battit d'aile et s'envola.**_  
_**L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre.**_  
_**Tu ne l'attends pas, il est là.**_

The doll's blissful moment was almost instantly shattered when a chair was quickly slammed towards the game, the atmosphere darkened and the hollow stood up looking rather scary as his glowing yellow eyes narrowed.

"Ya disgusting perverted piece of shit!" he yelled as he suddenly went for the lamp and slammed it down causing Kon to scream as he began to run.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kon screamed as he ran throughout the living room dodging objects which smashed pictures broke holes in the wall and even knocked a few glasses over.

_**Tout atour de toi, vite vite,  
Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient.  
Tu crois le tenir, il t'evite.  
Tu crois l'eviter, il te tient.**_

"I'ma burn ya and then place ya in a fuck'n body so d'at I can make ya suffa!" Shiro bellowed dangerously as he tore at the side of a wall to catch him in the kitchen.

Knocking the table over and breaking the cups that were on a side, the hollow instantly lifted the fridge up with ease as he slammed it in front of the doll. Kon panicked as he tried to out run or at least outsmart the inexperienced hollow, but the albino was destroying everything in it's path.

"Ichigo, Ichigo! Help, I'm sorry!" the doll cried as he ran and then was suddenly slammed out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

_**L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!**_

Jumping back on it's feet, the doll quickly scurried up the stares when the wall cracked and the hollow came out tugging at the stove in which he literally tossed at the stares towards the doll.

_**L'amour est enfant de Bohême,**_  
_**Il n'a jamais jamais connu de loi.**_  
_**Si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime.**_  
_**Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!**_

Kon screamed as he bounced up the stares, he couldn't believe he was really trying to kill him and yet the sword spirit seemed pretty calm. Sighing Tensa stood up and walked into the hallway Just seconds after the hollow ran up the stares like a rabid animal.

The spirit suddenly sweat-dropped at the sight of the kitchen; he wasn't sure what to make of it. That was until he saw a familiar car pull into the driveway. Gasping a bit at the sight of his master's fathers car, the gentle teen tried to fix up the place like a child.

Looking at the broken vase, he tried to put the pieces together only for them to fall apart again; tilting his head he then tried to see if he could lift the refrigerator back up only to find that he couldn't carry it nor even budge it.

_**Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,**_  
_**Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!**_

Forgetting about the mess, the dark haired teen quickly ran into the hallway and paused as the doll went under his legs. Watching him, he suddenly collided with the bad tantrum-hollow before falling over and sliding on the wet floor. the hollow screamed as he saw their destination, however he was unable to stop the inevitable as the two slammed straight into it.

The paint's splattered and the door nob turned in conclusion of the song; Isshin whistled as he walked in. Stopping at the sight of his destroyed house, the middle aged man suddenly dropped simultaneously as his jaw dropped.

* * *

Shiro: Bliss... are you going to tell?

Kon: Is she going ta tell? No, no-no-no-no! Ya stupid hollow.

Shiro: *Glares* This is all da perverts fault!

Kon: What, you can't blame me!

Tensa:... *Sighes and then writes up a sign. "Pervert."*

Kon: Damn it, your not helping... Yikes we're out a time, Till the next chapter... that is if I live!


	6. Hollow trouble

_**Authors note: The last chapter was redone, however this fic takes place after defeating Aizen, but before Kon met Naozomi which is why Ichigo still has his powers.**_

* * *

Soft eyes suddenly flickered as his name was being called out repeated, Ichigo slightly moaned before looking back at a worried bunch. His friends all had shocked and worried expressions on their faces.

"Wha-what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Thank goodness he's alright..." Orihime said hugging him.

Ichigo gave her a confused look not remembering what had happened to him.

"You had a seizure..." Rukia explained causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out, there's no way a simple hollow could do that!" Rukia continued.

Ichigo tried to sit up, only to feel dizzy. Holding his head, the ginger closed his eyes in order to stop the pain throbbing in the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she observed him.

"I'll be fine..." Ichigo muttered.

"Right... Either way you should go home and get some sleep, me and Renji are going to be at Urahara's for a while and we'll all meet up tomorrow after school to talk about the situation and give in some more details."

The girl explained as she motioned to everyone else not to say anything, behind Ichigo's back.

"Would you like me to accompany you home?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm good..." Ichigo said finally standing up and grabbing his book bag that was laid on the side.

He was about to head out of the school grounds when Rukia made a single comment.

"After we need to talk about your guests..." She said causing Ichigo to just walk away without giving her a reply.

The woman sighed and looked back at the group.

"Not that I mind, but why are we going to have a meeting without Kurosaki?" Uryu asked sounding a bit naive.

Rukia folded her arms as she cleared her throat.

"Because... I don't think soul society wants to involve him nor any of you; however seeing as though you all live here, I have to give you all some sort of information. Ichigo has enough on his plate and besides... you didn't see what we saw." she said looking back at Renji.

Renji was still in the corner further away from the rest of them, he didn't utter a single word nor look at anybody.

Rukia frowned not knowing what was wrong with her friend.

* * *

As the carrot top walked he slightly swayed back and forth feeling very lightheaded, his head ache did not get any better and his body felt rather heavy.

He wanted to stop at a store and buy a little something for his trouble makers, however he felt to tired to do so. Stopping at a side, he slightly leaned against the wall feeling very warm.

His breaths were coming out in quick pants, and for a moment there he thought he was going to loose himself when suddenly he felt water fall onto his face.

It felt so good that Ichigo almost instantly moaned before looking up at the man before him. He was tall and leaned built with skin as white as Shiro's and matching hair too.

His eyes were however concealed by some sunglasses and yet his presence was almost chilling yet strangely familiar. He grinned making Ichigo slightly flush as he scowled at him.

"You should drink more water... You look dehydrated." he said keeping a almost watery like tone as he was handing Ichigo a bottle of cold icy water.

"No thanks." Ichigo said coldly and yet wanting the water so badly.

The man laughed sounding almost like Shiro and yet quite different at the same time. Shoving the water bottle in his hand, the man fluffed Ichigo's hair.

"Cute kid... Really cute!" he said sounding amused yet dark as he commonly walked on past him.

Ichigo just watched him dumbfounded, he really couldn't make heads or tails of the situation and yet holding the cold liquid in his hand only made him more eager.

Popping the cap open, Ichigo almost instantly chugged it down in a matter of seconds. It felt so good going down his throat and easing his head ache.

He couldn't remember water tasting that good.

Finishing the bottle, Ichigo sighed almost satisfied. He couldn't believe he was actually dehydrated, who would have known how much a little water could go.

Picking up his bag off the ground, the red head quickly scatted back home not noticing that the man was now in the alley way watching him with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Standing in front of his house, Ichigo felt oddly weird that he hasn't sensed anything lately. He has been seeing ghost and hollows, however he hasn't been able to sense spiritual pressure at all.

Opening his door, he embraced himself for his fathers sneak attacks.

"I'm home." He announced and suddenly froze.

Tensa and Shiro were both on the couch sitting there when Isshin suddenly turned to face him with a serious expression.

"Holy shi-..." Ichigo mumbled then pause feeling quite nauseous now.

Isshin sighed before standing up.

"Ishida called... He told me that there was an accident between you and a hollow so I came home early to find these two causing mayhem... Anything you want to explain?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo just watched his dad and slowly turned to the other two before shaking his head at his father.

His father held a stern expression and then slowly shook his head before walking towards him. Ichigo refused to meet his eyes when suddenly Isshin placed his arms on his shoulder.

"It's alright... you can tell me when your ready." He said bluntly causing Ichigo to stare for a brief moment in shock.

"I think your old enough to make up your own decisions, however I hope to see everything fixed up. Your lucky I'm not making your friends pay for the damage." he continued with a smile.

Ichigo slightly chuckled before finally looking back at his dad, a small smile was on his soft face.

"Thanks dad." he finally responded.

Isshin laughed as he wrapped his arm around his son in effort to take him towards the infirmary.

"You really need to learn to trust your old man more, your not alone in this..." he continued to talk as they walked out of the room.

Tensa only watched and slightly smiled as Shiro jealously grunted. Tensa slightly looked at him a bit confusedly and Shiro stood up balling up both fists as he began to walk away.

"I'm fine." he lied towards Tensa.

Somehow, someway deep down inside; he was angry, it was as though he wanted them to fight that he wanted them to hate each other. He felt unfair and yet very, very jealous and he couldn't tell why...

* * *

"101.4, that's not good... Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow." Isshin said a little worried as he looked at his sons temperature.

"No thanks, I already have a lot to catch up to; I can't afford to miss any more." Ichigo said as he slightly rubbed his now bandaged head.

"You sure... it sure looks like you had a pretty good concussion." Isshin continued and Ichigo sighed.

"I'll be fine, just give me a couple of pills and I'll be off to bed." Ichigo said leaping off the bed.

"Whatever you say; however if this happens again, I'm keeping you in bed!" Isshin said as he took a couple of drugs and gave them to his son.

"Drink it with water, you seem dehydrated." Isshin continued when a customer walked in.

Ichigo paused as he recalled the man that gave him water, he wasn't sure who he was but he was sure pretty helpful. Leaving his dad to his business, Ichigo walked out of the room and towards the living room.

Folding his arms across his chest, he looked down at Tensa whom was holding a half destroyed Kon.

"Kon what the hell happened!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Your hollow is dangerous." Kon complained as overdramatic tears ran down his face. "He tried to kill me."

'I'm sorry.' Tensa wrote down looking quite sympathetic.

Ichigo looked at Tensa and then sighed again.

"I'm not mad at you Tensa, I'm sure you had nothing to do with the situation... However I left Kon in charge, meaning Kon needs to take responsibility!" Ichigo said looking quite pissed. "Where's Shiro?" he suddenly asked.

Tensa pointed up and Ichigo looked at him.

'I think he's lonely again.' Tensa suddenly wrote down and Ichigo frowned.

* * *

Shiro stared up at the night skies with a blank expression; lying down on the roof, he had a wide open view of the whole starry sky.

"Something happened?" asked Ichigo causing his hollow to frown almost instantly.

"what da ya think, ya left us alone w'd da pervert and d'en ya dad gets home and keeps us on da couch till ya come back. It's Freack'n stupid, I hate it here!" he said angrily and Ichigo just stares at him.

"I'm glad that you say everything you think, it makes it easier to deal with you." Ichigo commented before sitting down right next to him.

"Look I didn't leave you two alone, I left you two with Kon. I have school and I can get into a lot of trouble if I miss too many days." Ichigo explained.

Shiro grunted.

"Ya lied King, ya said d'at you were gonna come home early!" he continued.

"I was attacked... I'm sorry, but I had a seizure in school and so I didn't get out till later on. I still haven't told my dad about it and I don't plan to." Ichigo said slightly awkward about the situation.

Shiro just looked at him in shock curious if it had something to do with Ichigo loosing his Shinigami powers, turning his face as if he didn't care; Shiro stood up.

"Doesn't matter, ya da king. I guess d'at means ya can do what ya wish, right?" Shiro suddenly said causing Ichigo to turn his head in confusion.

"Kinda... tsk, either way lets eat so that way I can get some sleep before tomorrow." Ichigo said as he turned to leave.

Shiro was about to follow when suddenly he sensed an awkward presence around his king, Narrowing his eyes he could see a dark red spiritual cloud around his kings aroma.

'what da hell is d'at?' he thought feeling slightly uneasy.

* * *

The heat of the sun was over hot and Shiro was now lying on the floor of the living room as Isshin sang in the kitchen.

"Oh what a beautiful morning!" he sang. "Oh what a beautiful day!"

"Stop with d'a sing'n!" The hollow begged as he squirmed dramatically.

Tensa watched him roll as he sucked on a Popsicle, Kon was still on his lap and Isshin was cooking up some good looking pancakes.

"Hey come on snowflake, brighten up!" Isshin said as he flipped the pancakes into the air.

"How da hell do I do d'at when it's so freak'n hot right now!" He complained making Isshin shake his head.

"I don't really know what you have to do with my son, but ya sure sound like him when he's pissed." Ishhin said as he fluffed Tensa's hair.

"But you, you are just plane adorable!" he continued causing Shiro to growl.

"I got a beautiful feeling, everything's going my way!" he continued to sing.

"D'at's it! I'm out'a here!" The hollow said standing up and storming out of the door.

"You sure you don't want some-" Isshin was about to ask when there was a loud slam of the door. "Pancakes..." Isshin mumbled and then looked back at Tensa.

"I wonder what pissed him off." he said causing Tensa to slightly sigh.

* * *

"I-chi-go!" called out Keigo as he launched out at the ginger only to meet with his bag.

"I'm not in the mood Keigo." Ichigo muttered as Mizuiro walked on over.

"Wow, you don't look so good Ichigo." he said looking at his flushed friend.

"Do I?" Ichigo asked when all of a sudden a hand went towards his forehead.

"Looks like you gotta fever." Uryu said looking at his watch. "Why did you come to school?"

Ichigo slightly smirked towards Uryu's concern.

"Simple, cause something happened in soul society and I know you guys don't want me getting involved." He replied as he turned away from him.

Uryu was a bit stomped upon Ichigo's response, but said nothing knowing full well not to try to take Ichigo for an idiot.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" called out an unfamiliar voice.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked out the window to see a full gang standing at the doors, raising an eyebrow he rolled his eyes.

"Come out and fight us like a man, or are you scared?" The same man asked again causing a bunch of students to move around them in fear.

"What a pain." Ichigo mumbled and looked at Keigo whom seemed concerned.

"A-are they friends of yours?" he asked.

"Kurosaki Ichi-" the man went to yell again when suddenly he was kicked in the face making the 'go' in Ichigo a shallow cry.

"I said move!" said a voice which made Ichigo froze.

"Suzune!" cried one of the guys. "Sonuva bit-" he was about to say when Shiro's foot slammed him to the floor.

Dressed in a plane whit T shirt, red short shorts and plane sandals, Shiro walked as if he owned the court yard. His hair was in a ponytail and he looked easily confusable for a hot girl.

"How many times do I have ta demand my way; if ya piss asses don't get da hell out'a my way, I'mma kick your ass, take your face and shove up his ass and then break your back on d'at guys face crushing his nose. Hows d'at!" Shiro stated plainly.

The guys all stared at him before charging furiously with a battle cry, Shiro grinned before charging in and doing exactly that.

In a blink of an eye, he literally jumped over the first guy and scissor kicked his ass, the guy flew forward as he landed taking his buddy down with him. Slamming him to the ground, he launched the guy towards the first guys behind causing a loud scream.

The other guys suddenly lost there courage after watching there buddies head get literally shoved up another guys ass. Turning tail to try to run away, the hollow took hold of both of their shirts.

The two gangsters continued to run in place in a comical manner before finally realizing that this bastard was so going to have their head placed on a silver platter.

The hollow formed a grin almost as if he had read their minds and so by pulling the his right hand back; he literally tossed the guy before catching him by the ankle and using him like a mallet, he smacked the guys face right into the other guys back.

Dropping his mallet which now had a broken nose, Shiro looked back at the school with one foot above the guys head almost like a trophy.

All the students stared at him in fear as they all backed up, his black and yellow eyes scanned the group causing himself to smirk again.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo said angrily as he stormed over.

A few students backed up a bit shocked that Ichigo would have known a phyco like this.

"They pissed me off." his hollow defended.

"Not them, you! What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo corrected.

The hollow looked down at the guys before looking at Ichigo with a slight pout.

"It's too hot and ya's father is annoying me ta death." he said directly.

"Oh come on, I leave you with an actual babysitter and yet you still have something to complain about!" Ichigo said in annoyance.

"Well if ya send me a-way, I'ma not go'n home. I rather wait for ya here." he said stubbornly.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples feeling way to nauseous for this. Shiro only smiled as if he knew this and then paused.

"Look out!" Shiro said pulling Ichigo towards him when suddenly a car flew out of the sky and slammed right where Ichigo was.

Kids all screamed and scattered as Ichigo stared in shock.

"Shit..." he muttered in shock.

His substitute soul reaper badge suddenly beeped for a hollow alert.

"Late reaction." Shiro said as he looked back and forth while Ichigo quickly used the badge to get back into his body.

_"Lets do this." _Ichigo saidhis voice taking on an vortex like effect.

Shiro slightly paused and looked back at Ichigo; his bright yellow eyes widened in shock. Ichigo's skin was white, his hair was still orange and yet his eyes were just like his.

He had no other tribute however, but there was a wide empty circle in the middle of his chest with a stripe that that stretched out towards his right.

"Ichigo no!" Screamed out Rukia.

Ichigo looked back and everything went quite, the only sound he heard was his own heart beat. On his chest, another matching stripe began to form on the opposite side.

Ichigo screamed sounding more like a hollow than a human.

"King!?" His own hollow cried out and was about to go to his aid when all of a sudden he backed up as a bicycle was thrown missing him by an inch.

A small figure jumped in between Ichigo and Shiro, She was pure white with black hair in two pig tails and black and honey brown eyes. Four black spots were beneath each eye and she bared a cruel smile.

* * *

Shiro: What da f'c did ya do ta da king?

Bliss: I didn't do anything...

Ichigo: What are you guys talking about?

Rukia: I don't think we should tell him... shouldn't we be more worried about our guest?

Shiro: tsk, I don't give a hoot.

Fang: _Bastard, I'll teach you ta give a damn! Till the next chapter! *evil laughs*_


	7. Demi-hollows?

_**Authors note: Some spoilers from the manga, if you don't like it; don't read it.**_

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what I found here... A soul reaper, a hollow and..." The young girl looked from Rukia towards Ichigo and then finally Shiro with a big smirk. "Well, one of us I should say." she said with a smirk.

Shiro raised an eyebrow before turning towards Ichigo, he was now struggling on the floor as if he was in pain. Jolting past the dark haired girl, he dodged her kick as he slid towards his king.

Rukia almost instantly jumped over the hollow and slammed her zanpakutou face to face with the mysterious little girl like hollow.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked making the little girl chuckle as she caught the sword with her bare hands.

"Fang Sarugaki, it's a delicacy to meet ya soul reaper!" she sneered before smashing the blade.

Rukia gasped as blood leaked down the little girls palm and her swords blade pieces fall down like broken glass.

"Aww the little toy broke." she whined before decking Ruki in the face.

The little girl giggled as Rukia screamed and slammed into the wall.

"What's wrong, too weak to play?" she asked as she charged at the her.

Ichigo on the other hand was now trembling like an earthquake, Shiro wasn't sure what was up with him. Looking back at his human body, Shiro almost instantly concentrated enough energy to put him back.

For a brief moment, Ichigo did not move.

"King, king?" Shiro asked as he shook his master, he had no idea what a seizure was or what it did to the body; however he wasn't bound to let anything happen.

Ichigo suddenly gasped for air and yet only moaned in pain, his fever was rising and yet the heat wasn't helping.

"Shit." Shiro said and then paused as he watched all of Ichigo's friends take on the strange girl.

Observing them, he watched as she blocked Uryu's arrows with her own skin and then use Chad as a projectile back at the quincy. Rukia used her kido and yet it still wasn't being useful against the strange figure her looked strangely familiar.

He recalled a vizard by the name Sarugaki... Hiyori Sarugaki a friend of the king who had challenged him before and yet he had put her in her place very well that day.

As Uryu slid past him, the hollow raised his eyebrow at him.

"Ya r all worthless." he commented.

Uryu glared at him and then freaked once he realized that it wasn't Ichigo.

"Geezus christ, who the hell are you!" he said innocently causing the hollow to laugh.

"I guess da king doesn't say much about may d'en." he chuckled before lying Ichigo on the sidelines.

"That doesn't answer my question, are you friend or foe?" he asked again.

"Stupid quincy, d'at is none of ya's concern. If ya get in my way, I'll kill ya; however stay out'a my way and ya'll survive!" he said with a menacing glare.

Uryu gulped as he kept his stare, he was sweating by just watching the hollow and yet seeing as though he had just helped Ichigo he could have been that bad.

Shiro almost instantly charged up front and caught Rukia as she was thrown by the dark haired girl. Rukia slightly grunted and then gasped as she looked up at the hollows gold eyes.

He dropped her.

Rukia landed with a loud plump and then she glared at the hollows rudeness.

"You idiot, you don't just go saving people and then dropping them right after! What's wrong with you?" she yelled angrily.

"Can it soul reap'a, I'ma get rid of this B'ch!" he said looking at Fang.

Fang frowned at the other hollow.

"Scuse me, sandals I don't go down for no one!" she said before laughing manically as she charged at him.

Shiro watched at then grinned as he also charged.

A figure watched from the shadows of the battle and slowly inched for Ichigo, a large but thin white hand gently touched his forehead.

_"105.6... that's not good."_ he said.

Ichigo slightly opened his eyes to see the man from before staring down at him, he looked strangely similar towards someone he knew very well.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_"Your thirsty... I can tell. I thought that I told you to drink lots of fluids?"_ he said again handing Ichigo some more water.

Ichigo watched the water, but his hands wouldn't budge.

The man frowned and then smiled as he drank the water and then bend down towards Ichigo and kissed his lips letting the water fall down towards Ichigo's throat.

At first it was a blissful moment, but then Ichigo's eyes went wide when he realized that his first kiss just had to be with some random guy!

His fist was up and into the guys face knocking him down with a bloody nose, the man laughed a recognizable laugh which made Ichigo slightly confused at first before he scowled.

"You bastard, who the hell gave you permission to do that shit!" he yelled.

_"Oh my, aren't you aggressive."_ he replied like nothing making Ichigo growl.

He smiled at him and tossed him the ice cold bottle of water. Ichigo caught it and looked at it for a brief moment.

_"I think you should save your energy for the demi-hollow instead..."_ he continued causing Ichigo to pause before he looked back at him.

However to his surprise, the man was again gone.

"Demi-hollow...? what is that?" he said to himself before chugging down the water again.

It felt just as good as the last time, however hearing a loud crash made his heavenly atmosphere cut short. His eyes widened as he saw a hollow version of his friend Hiyori.

She easily flipped over him and onto the rooftop.

"Not bad, my friend." Fang said with amusement.

"Funny I could a said da same t'ing myself!" he said as he launched the trash can lids like a Frisbee.

The girl smirked as she kicked it aside only to gasp as the full can came next.

"Shiro don't damage the school!" Ichigo cried causing Shiro to become annoyed.

"S'ry king, but d'is is about ta get down n shit'y!" he said as he suddenly used the gates to launch himself onto the roof.

Fang dodged him and the roof cracked, the two were quick as they were both blocking each others blows and kicks. Neither of them had a sword on them and yet they were both skilled enough without it as well.

As the roof gave out, the two continued to fight in mid air, all the way before landing on the ground cracking the concrete ground with their strengths.

A sudden kick sent Shiro flying onto the streets, the road slightly cracked as he scraped himself and then landed back onto his feet.

Spitting some blood a gasoline truck stopped dead in it's tracks, Shiro watched it for a brief second before smirking.

Fang laughed like a happy hyena when all of a sudden, she stared as the back of the gasoline truck was launched directly at her.

A loud shriek filled the air followed by a huge explosion, Ichigo stared in shock as the smoke filled the air. The explosion barely touched the school, however most of the windows were all shattered.

Amazingly despite the dangerous move, no one was luckily killed. Shiro's body suddenly illuminated as shattered disintegrated pieces began to form part of his own body.

Ichigo was in shock at the inhumane strength his hollow possessed without being in soul form. Rukia was completely dumbstruck and so were the rest of them.

Orihime had a scared look on her face however, she did not like Ichigo's hollow for more than one reason.

"Not bad... destroyed most of the school, but not bad at all." said Yoruichi.

* * *

Everyone, but Shiro were all in Urahara's shop sitting quietly. Despite Ichigo's fever and throbbing head ache, he was also there sitting quietly as Toshiro entered the room.

"Everyone's memory of the event before has been terminated, the damage is crucial and there are a lot of injured however nothing to severe... Surprisingly we have only five deaths, which was out of the school." he said.

"Apparently this hollow had attacked yesterday night, which is why we have only five lives lost." he continued after looking at Yoruichi.

"Of course... Well as you can see, Kisuke isn't here at the time. I don't know when the bastards going to be back and so we're going to have to deal with the situation without him." she said looking at the group.

"From the information I have from squad 12, these things are called Demi-hollows." Toshiro explained.

Making the group all stare at him in awe, Ichigo slightly paused as he recalled the man from before.

"What's a Demi-hollow?" asked Renji.

"A Demi-hollow fallows a similar concept towards a demigod. Their not dead, so they look like humans with the power of a hollow." he explained.

"So there humans?" Chad asked in confusion.

"No, they are not." Yoruichi said pretty quickly.

"They all have instincts like hollows and so to say there humans is a false accusation. If they were to be called anything, they would be called monsters." she continued making Ichigo slightly annoyed.

"Up to now, we have very little information about them... it's almost very basic. They have all the powers of a normal hollow, they all have a human like appearance and they can all sense each others presences." he said.

"Now if they all have a special ability or a defense mechanism or even a weakness, we have no clue. We only know that they live off surviving on other humans, soul reapers and hollows alike which makes them dangerous." Toshiro continued.

"Exactly why we need more information on these things, we need to know where are they from, how they are made and we need to capture there boss which I do believe is connected with the criminal whom escaped." Yoruichi explained casually.

"Not only that, Captain Kurotsuchi requested that all demi-hollows should be brought in to him for research purposes. If the leader is the same criminal that escaped, than we are going to have some serious issues." Toshiro explained before looking at Ichigo.

"I believe that goes for Shiro as well huh?" Ichigo asked outloud as Yoruichi also looked at him.

"Well you can forget it." he continued as he stood up.

"Ichigo, that is a command from central 46. You can't deny it." Rukia said strictly.

"Watch me." Ichigo said stubbornly. "I'm denying it."

"Kurosaki, why are you defending that hollow so much!" Renji said now angry as he picked up Ichigo by his collar.

"Because... I have to. He's a part of me no matter what you guys say or do, he has feelings you guys like it or not. He gets lonely, he gets jealous and he even gets shy too. I don't give a shit about the difference between monsters and humans... some humans act worse than monsters and they don't even have insticts, so what's there excuse?" Ichigo asked looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro just watched him and sighed.

"I thought that might have been your answer. If central 46 wants to punish you, they can do it themselves; however my duty here is to command my team." he explained as Rangiku, Ikakku and Yumichika all just glanced at them.

"Kurosaki, If we are given the order to take your hollow away; then by all means we will have to follow orders, all six of us and more if need be." he continued causing Rukia and Renji to both look away.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo responded as he stood up. "Now I really have a big head ache and I'm not feeling well so I will be going home, if you don't mind." Ichigo said as he stood up.

Everyone fell quite for Ichigo's normal reaction is to help out with the case, Toshiro did not look at him for he felt as if he owed Ichigo his life. He saved everyone and more and yet he still had to follow orders.

Ichigo walked on past everyone and out the door.

* * *

Shiro sat hugging his knees, he could hear every word they said even without being inn the room. It was almost as if what ever Ichigo herd, he could hear.

It made him angry, it made him furious... It made him want to kill...

_"Out hear alone?"_ asked a dark echoing voice.

Shiro looked up and stared at a man who hung upside down, his skin was white as snow, his hair was long and blonde and his eyes were black and white.

He looked very jazzy as he stood upside down in the sky, his wide grin looked crazy and wicked as the dark shadows made his eye sockets look like pitch black wholes.

_"Ohhhhh white... how looooong has it beeeen?"_ he hissed softly as he danced around Shiro.

"Who da hell r ya?" Shiro asked slightly flushed from feeling abandoned.

_"My real name is Shinji, but my hollow name is Jinshi... You may call me Jin."_ he said in a mildly amused tone.

"Why m' I not a'mused." Shiro replied as he folded his arms.

_"Aww are you alone?"_ he asked causing Shiro to glare._ "How sad... that's because... Everyone hates you."_ he said with a dark tone.

Shiro stared at him in shock and then bared his teeth.

"Like I gi'v a damn!" he yelled back.

Jin laughed as the placed darkened.

_"Oh you care, you hate being alone and yet you are alone because everyone hates you."_ he sang in a dark tone as blood dripped down his manic eye sockets.

Shiro stared back in horror as their faces were mere inches apart.

_"Kill them."_ He soon commanded.

A vision of corpses and dead bodies filled the room and Shiro was in the middle of them.

_"If there all dead, then they will stay by you forever and you will never be alone again... murder them, you know you want to."_ he continued as each corpse looked worse than the other.

"Stop!" he commanded.

"Stop what?" said a voice from behind him.

Shiro paused in his midway of loosing his mind to look back at Ichigo, Jinshi was no where to be found or seen. Noticing this, the hollow looked back at Ichigo angrily.

"Ya bastard, how dare ya leave me alone again!" he said angrily.

Ichigo watched him and slightly sighed.

"You really do not like being left alone." he said to himself as his hollow turned away angrily.

"Your give'n me up aren't ya..." he said his expression becoming cold behind Ichigo's back.

For a brief moment it was silent and Shiro slowly began to feel heated up.

"Why would I do that? If I didn't let ya get hurt by Muramasa, I'm not gonna let some crazy scientist experiment on ya." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head before pushing Shiro's hair out of his face.

Shiro silently flushed by the sudden affection, he felt very upset and he hated Ichigo's friends.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to leave you alone for to long... hows that?" Ichigo said recieving a bit of a nod from his hollow.

Ichigo smiled and turned.

"Come on, lets go home." he said making Shiro slightly clench his fist.

Home... it sounded beautiful when it came from his king...

From above the shop, Jinshi gave Ichigo a creepy look before fading back into the shadows.

* * *

Ichigo: assholes, Soul society are such stubborn dicks. I save their lives and they still want a piece of me.

Toshiro: I don't, I just have to do my job.

Ichigo: whatever, just you wait; When it comes right down to it, you'll help me out.

Toshiro: *Sigh* I really do hope so, stay tuned for the next chapter... There's no telling what is lurking out there.

Bliss: *Smirks*...

Jinshi: *In the shadows* I really hope no one saw me... XD


End file.
